Sentinel: The Dawn's Early Light
by Kevin Li
Summary: What if Sinestro was right? What if the Guardians were despots? What then? Earth-SL7326
1. Prologue

Sentinel: The Dawn's Early Light

Prologue:

July 1950.

New York City.

World War II was just won. Good had triumphed over evil. The city entire was celebrating the victorious return of The Society. So, it wasn't surprising that no-one noticed a flash of light and a hole in space/time down an abandoned alley. A black-haired man, looking to be about twenty-to-twenty-five, wearing a trench coat, stepped out of it.

The man sniffs, trying to catch a certain scent. "Seems alright." He says, to no one in particular. "At least there aren't any zombies here."

Joining the cheering crowd in celebration, he watches the motorcade. A large, custom-made, white limousine convertible pulls over. This is the vehicle which is occupied by the triumphant heroes. Then, He noticed something odd, something different, and something out of place.

"What's wrong with this picture?" he says, thinking aloud. He goes over each hero, saying their government-issued code-names aloud. "The Thunder, The Amazon, The Hawk, The Wild-Cat, The Hour, The Doctor, The Silicone, The Midnight, The Flash, The Star, The Atomic, oh, right-no Lantern."

Suddenly, a green light burst through the clouds. From there, a squadron of black, white, and green-uniformed alien soldiers, each with a glowing green ring with matching lamp, swooped from the skies. On any other world, the sight would have brought even more cheering, and shouting in acclaim.

But there was one difference. Each had a crimson armband with a circle and an image of an emerald lamp within. One of them, a grey-skinned giant with large fangs, claws and small eyes, made an object from green energy which resembled a megaphone.

"PEOPLE OF EARTH! I AM ARKILLO OF VORN! YOU ARE NOW UNDER THE JURISDICTION OF THE GREEN LANTERN BATTALION! MARTIAL LAW IS IMPOSED! IF YOU ARE SO STUPID AS TO RESIST, THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"

"Great, we just kicked the butts a' the Nazis, and now we gotta' fight _space_ Nazis!" The Wild-Cat grumbled. Without hesitation, The Society flew to the skies, with The Star ferrying the others who are incapable of flight. A blast of green light later, they were annihilated.

Amidst the stampeding crowds, the trench-coated man keeps staring at the skies, dumbfounded, at last says: "Why, oh-why, oh-why, did I get out of bed this morning? I just know I'm going to get a migraine." In twelve hours, the entire world was in the clutches of a hand of green.

--

Twenty-four hours later, the enigmatic man found yet another jade-colored lantern. This lantern, however, was… different. The shape was that of a railway lamp. One could feel the ethereal emerald mists permeate through one's very self. Raising a wooden mallet, he shatters the beautiful source of light. Picking up a piece, he then holds it in his hand, mentally reshaping it into a ring. Slipping the ring on his finger, he gleams with flames of green. Gathering the shards, he flies off, a smile on his face.

--

_Notes: 'Sentinel' was one of Alan Scott's (golden age Green Lantern) old aliases. And plus, it has three syllables and starts with 'S', like __**Sinestro**__. _

'_Dawn's early light' is from the American anthem, "__**The Star-Spangled Banner**__". For the life of me, I can't remember why that's there. _

_Other working titles include; __**The Green Lantern Battalion, And Sinestro Justified. **_

_I don't like zombies. They're both over-rated and over-done. _

_The Society is the altered Justice Society of America, made to resemble the agents in JSA: The Liberty File and JSA: The Unholy Three. _

_They are, respectively; Johnny Thunder, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Wildcat, Hourman, Doctor Fate, Sandman, Dr. Mid-nite, Flash, Starman, The Atom, and the absent Green Lantern. _

_Arkillo of Vorn, from the Sinestro Corps, the anti-thesis of Kilowog. _


	2. The Pick Of Destiny

January 1990.

Oa.

A black-haired, pink-skinned thin humanoid, with pointed ears, a slightly bloated cranium, arched eyebrows, a messy moustache, and a widow's peak lay in a green, empty box. Long, ugly scars ran across his body, crossed by fresh, bleeding cut-wounds. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and the trench-coated man appeared. He hadn't aged a day.

"Hiya Spocky." He said. "How many times do they torture you a day?" "T-three..." he answers, weakly.

"Yes. And then they back off just long enough so you can survive." "Wh-wh-what do you want…?" Hearing this, he smirks.

"How would you like to be a hero once again?" Upon saying this, he opens his hand, revealing a golden ring, displaying an alternate lantern design, throbbing with power.

"_Sinestro of Korugar."_ It spoke mentally. _"You have incredible willpower and the potential to instill hope in others. I am a tool, a weapon, a defense, and a badge of office for those who seek to protect the liberties of others. I am the symbol of your sacrifice, for a better way of living, should you choose it. Will you be the best type of policeman? The one who serves truth, justice, and the right of living? The one who works not for lands, authority structures, or corrupt governments, but for finer worlds?" _

Smiling through bloodied teeth, he gives his answer immediately. "Yes." _"Then repeat after me:"_ Thinking to himself, he notes that this is probably the best move he ever made.

Earth.

A day later.

Daredevil pilot Harold "Hal" Jordan was test-flying the antique Fokker Dr. I, said to belong to the legendary Hans Von Hammer, "The Hammer of Hell", code-named the Enemy Ace, when the ring appeared to him. _Whoa._ He thinks to himself.

"_In blackest day…" _

Architect John Stewart was drawing up the latest plans for the new Wayne Enterprises building in Gotham City when he got his invitation. _To be or not to be… _

"… _In brightest night…"_

Gym teacher Guy Gardner was in the Metropolis Supers' locker room, checking for drugs from his wayward students. He was starting to feel foolish, when he found some tell-tale white powder. _Allright! I was right!_ Whisked away, he was given the offer. He never got the chance to realize that it was sugar.

"_Beware this fear is made to might!"_

Freelance artist Kyle Rayner was on his union break, reading old back-issues of _Captain Carrot and his amazing Zoo Crew_. Stunned by the bright light, he dropped his coffee cup. Coffee was a luxury for the trade blockade of Earth; also, the cup was sentimental. But at that moment, he couldn't care less. _Cool._ He says.

"_Let those who trample freedom's right…" _

Professor of psychology Dr. Jonathan Crane was searching for a cure for the fear-toxin he had just discovered. Startled by a yellow light, he dropped his test tube. At first he was terrified, but then reverted to his inquisitive nature. _Hmm._

"… _Burn like my power…" _

Scientist and inventor Edward Nygma was finishing up on the manuscript of his new book, _Riddle me this – a collection of brain-teasers,_ when he saw the light. _Why the F--k not?_ He says, thinking aloud. Grabbing his green bowler hat, he faces his destiny.

"…_The Sentinel's Light!"_

--

_Notes: The title is named after the comedic "rock-opera"__** The Pick Of Destiny.**_

_Sinestro: hero, fallen angel, monster, and currently; anti-villain, in that order. The locus point of the story. _

_Sinestro was once called 'Spock with a tan.' _

_The ring's pitch was adapted from the parts of __**Planetary #10**__ which has pastiches of Superman, the GL Corps, and Wonder Woman, respectively. Well worth a read. _

_Hal Jordan: second Green Lantern, and first human member of the corps. Once was a host for the Spectre. _

_John Stewart: Hal's back-up and one of the first black heroes. Once a member of the DarkStar Corps. _

_Guy Gardner: this boorish, ultra-macho mentally-damaged was Hal's second back-up. Once could create weaponry from his body and was known as Warrior. _

_Kyle Rayner: the youngest of the Earth Lanterns. Once/twice had god-like power and was known as Ion. (Seeing the pattern here?)_

_Jonathan Crane: deranged psychologist and super-villain known as the ScareCrow. Foe of the Batman. _

_Edward Nygma: psychotic mind-gamer known as the Riddler. Also a foe of Batman. _

_I thought having two villains be heroes was a good idea. Why? I don't know. _


	3. Camp Qward

Qward Home-World

Now.

All new recruits were automatically taken to Qward, in the anti-matter universe. There were representatives of every race, sentient beings from every walk of life. As they flew in, they saw a several other people, working. They were physically similar to humans, but hairless, and had sunken, pupil-less eyes. These were the Qwarda-Jin. As they flew over, the Qwardians looked up, smiled, and waved to the soaring regiment. Continuing their journey, they approached a large coliseum-like building. Arriving to they're destination, they landed in the middle, with thousands of seats arranged in a ripple pattern.

"Wow. Great crowd today, huh Spocky?" he said. The other man just stared at him. "Sorry. Earth joke." "Let's go scare the rookies!"

The new recruits saw two people walk out from the wings. You already know them by now. "Ladies, gentlemen, and whatever that guy is over there…" He began, "Welcome to Qward! Home of the Qwardian Quantums! My name is Chase Charon. Or just Chase. I'm your new best friend. This guy over here…"-he said, while thumbing to his left-"…Is your new worst enemy. You may have heard of him. Sinestro, the only Green Lantern to dissent, and live to tell about it. He'll be your drill sergeant, trainer, and biggest pain in the ass, all rolled into one."

"The golden ring on your fingers, as you know, is your primary weapon. Each has a genetic lock that only recognizes you or your fellow corpsmen, courtesy of our gracious hosts, the Qwardians! Let's give them a big hand!" prompted to do so, all the trainees applauded, and hundreds of little tiny yellow hands beat against one another. The representatives of the Qwarda-Jin bowed deeply.

When the roaring died, he continued: "It is made from an indestructible metal found in the deepest anti-matter voids, giving you the energy manipulation similar to the GLs. The mystical yellow flame comes from the magical life-force called the StarHeart, that allows you to tackle paranormal forces and also grants you a larger energy reserve."

"The artificial intelligence comes from the Mother-Box circuitry traded from the New Gods. We call all this the more-power ring, or the _cousin box_. You can instantly recharge, straight from the life-river called _The Source. _I spent the past forty years looking for the materials, making a better power ring."

"But remember, the one true weakness of the power ring is you, yourself. You are your greatest enemy. If you fear, the ring will falter. The power comes from your resolve, your sense of hope. The true strength of the ring is the strength of your will."

"Any questions?"

"Hey, do we get paid? Most of us have taxes to pay." Kyle shouted from the back. A murmur of accord went throughout the crowd.

"As a matter of fact, you will get paid. You will be compensated every month by whatever your race or culture considers valuable. Be it gold, or gas, or just happy thoughts, you will receive it out of my pocket." A cry of concurrence came from the trainees.

"Another reason why we're better than the GLB; Employee satisfaction." He said, grinning.

"Any _other_ questions?"

"What exactly do we do here?" a purple, intelligent-looking starfish named Starro stated through telepathy.

"Don't you know? We are freedom fighters! We will release every race from it's fetters, set free every creed, and as soon as we are ready, we will liberate every last world enslaved by the Green Lantern Battalion even if it takes us a hundred years; a thousand years! We will bring freedom to all!"

Cheers and roars of approval sounded once again, but this time across the planet. Every one of the selected had a world they wanted to see set free. When the lengthy ovation stopped, Chase continued.

"Alright. Here's the plan. Until you graduate at the end of the year, you will train six days a week, with the seventh day for rest. Shore leave is once a month, on the same day. Exceptions for holidays will be personally checked by me. You get the evenings off, with numerous recreational activities on the planet. If you have a request, you come to me. If you have a problem, you go to him." He said, while pointing his thumb to Sinestro.

"Class dismissed. Go make some friends. Training begins at the crack of dawn!"

--

_Notes: The title comes from various "camp" names, such as __**Camp Rock, Camp Lazlo, Etc. **_

_Chase Charon: Original character. _

_Qward. The universe of evil (allegedly). Qwardian Weaponers have been enemies of the JLA. Qwarda-Jin is what they call themselves. _

_Qwardian Quantums: Yeah, I don't get it either. _

_That's what the lantern in the prologue was for. _

_Mother-Box, Father-Box, Granny-Box, Cousin-Box; the whole family. _

_Yes, the Green Lanterns __**don't**__ get paid. _

_Starro: star-conqueror, mind-devourer, and member of the Sinestro Corps (as of late). _


	4. Meet The Sentinels

Still On Qward.

A Week Later.

"Well Sinestro, how goes the training?" Chase asked.

"Better than I expected. The recruits continue to amaze me at every turn."Sinestro replied.

"'Amaze' good, or 'amaze' bad?"

"Both, actually."

"Well, Mama says that you should never expect anything. That way you never get surprised."

"Your mother sounds like a very smart woman."

"Heck, it ain't my mama. Anyway, how are my fellow Earth-men?"

"Hal Jordan has an unusually strong will-power, but not much in imagination. His energy blasts are strong, but his constructs are extremely pedestrian. And his leadership skills are excellent. His fellow corpsmen will easily follow him to battle."

"Guy Gardner is a brash, reckless, and rude, loud-mouth, but he is a natural in a fight, his strength is vast, and he is almost fearless. His ring constantly pulses with energy, as if his will is too big for his ring."

"John Stewart's architecture background allows him to make the most complex constructs easily. He has helped build several towers. In addition, he is an expert sniper, and a former Special Forces soldier. He's probably the best flyer we have."

"Kyle Rayner is extremely imaginative, quickly making constructs which resemble automatons, animals, gods, monsters, and is capable at casting real illusions. Whatever he lacks in substance, he makes up in style. All these, though impractical, make him an unpredictable and formidable combatant."

"Edward Nygma's obsession with word-games may ruin us all, and though a hard worker, he is practically useless in battle. His tactical genius and strategic mind will aid us greatly, although he shows signs of insanity which prolonged exposure to the cousin box will cure."

"Floyd Lawton's marksmanship prowess will only increase over time. Just today, he hit twenty targets up to two sectors away, seven thousand light-years in distance, within a period of five seconds."

"Jonathan Crane's passion over the curing of fear will help us in propaganda and psychological tactics against the Green Lanterns. With his ring, he can make anyone's fear come to life. He is also a capable martial artist."

"Hiro Okamura's inventions are technological marvels, but his whimsical nature is a drawback, disallowing us to take him seriously. These are our most promising of Earth."

"That's sounds fantastic. And the others?"

"Kilowong's strength of heart and body will make him a great trainer of selects, as soon as he gains experience."

"Laira's speed and ferocity is only matched by her agility and grace."

"Mogo is our oldest member, and with his contribution, our recruiting will be swifter.

"Kreon's military experience, agile mind, and on-off constructs earns him the title "the spider of Sentinels."

"Jack "Grim" Chance's unorthodox methods give us a new way at looking things, and his ruthless nature make him a excellent soldier."

"Mark Moonrider, Big Bear, Raker Qarrigat and Gilotina, from New Genesis and Apokolips, respectively. The New Genesians have a connection with the source, and the Apokolipians are resilient, battle-ready, and strong."

"The Kryptonian native designated 'Doomsday' has strength, speed, endurance, and invulnerability virtually unparalleled, but his temper can be calmed through his weak mind."

"Lar Gand, also known as Valor, now adopted the name Mon-El, is from the planet Daxam. Under the light of a yellow sun, his physical abilities are enhanced to almost god-like, his senses exceeds that of our most powerful scanners, and his stalwart heart and courage make him invaluable. Unfortunately, his lead poisoning is fatal, and only the ring may protect him."

"Interesting to note, there was another which the ring found equally worthy, with a physiology very similar to Doomsday. Mon-El was chosen because of the other being's plea, apparently known as Clark. You should look into that."

"Karu-Sil's, the young woman you rescued. Her bestial nature is contradicted with her calm disposition, a possible multiple personality syndrome. Extended use of the ring will calm her mind."

"Of all the two-thousand recruits, these are the most promising-and the most challenging."

"Looks like it's going to be a busy year."

--

_Notes: The title is adapted from __**"Meet The Spartans"**__. _

_Mama Says: musical number from __**'Footloose'**__. _

_Floyd Lawton – failed hero, government hound and professional assassin known as DeadShot. _

_Hiro Okamura: the not-so-terrible Toyman. Manga-nut and creator of giant robots, he is an ally of Superman and Batman, _

_Kilowog: drill sergeant of the corps. Kind of resembles a boar. _

_Laira: indigo-skinned beauty, she-samurai of X'ol. _

_Mogo: the sentient planet. He apparently guides rings to their users. _

_Kreon: General warlord of tebis, he lost an arm and eye in battle. _

_Jack T. Chance: purple-hued native of Garnet/Hell-Hole. His nick-name is adapted from the character he is inspired by; GrimJack. _

_Mark Moonrider: Forever Person of New Genesis._

_Big Bear: Mark's comrade-in-arms. _

_Raker Quarrigat: blue man of Apokalips, the "Legendary Green Flame" that cannot be extinguished. _

_Gilotina: sweet girl with super-karate chopping hands and a appetite for mayhem to match. Youngest member of the Female Furies. _

_Doomsday: the slayer of Superman. I decided to include him so that he could face Turytt, a GL that looks uncannily like him. _

_Lar Gand: A.K.A Valor/Mon-El. "Superman's younger brother." Native of the planet Daxam, close friend of Superman, and member of the Legion Of Super-Heroes. I put him here to oppose Sodom Yat. _

_Hmm… Perhaps a __**Smallville**__ story?_

_Karu-Sil: psychotic member of the Sinestro Corps. (aren't they all?) I liked her. What can I say? _


End file.
